Just a Small Risk
by MeiLei378
Summary: Ulrich is getting really sad with out Yumi. Will something William says convince him to ask her out? oneshot, cliche but its sweet


**Okay, I know this is the biggest cliché in the history of CL fics, but I couldn't resist trying my hand at it. Probably no one will read this because it has been done so many times, but at least I'll have another story…yay! Especially since my old one was explained by the show. Grr…it was my idea.**

It was William who did it.

Actually, all his friends helped some. But mostly it was William.

It started that afternoon. Aelita had asked out Jeremie a week before, and now they were going steady. Ulrich watched them from across the courtyard. They looked so happy! If only he and Yumi could be like that. Yumi…Ulrich sighed, thinking about her…

His day dream was cut short when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turing, he saw it was William.

"Hey," he said shortly.

"Ulrich, I was wondering if I could talk to you." William asked.

"Okay," Ulrich replied. He sounded uninterested, but in reality he was very curious: William didn't seem angry or hostile, he sounded almost- friendly.

"Ulrich, you know I'm crazy about Yumi. It's no secret."

Ulrich nodded, he wondered where this was going.

"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. I can tell she's in love with someone else: you."

Ulrich blinked and looked up, he was too taken aback to say something. William continued as though he hadn't done anything..

"Take my advice, Ulrich. Tell Yumi how you feel. I love her enough that I would rather see her happy with another guy than unhappy with me, but if you don't make a move soon, then I will." He looked as though he meant every word.

It took Ulrich a minute to regain the ability of speech. Finally he said, "Thanks, William. I will. You're a good guy, and I know it takes a lot of courage to do what you did." He held out his hand. "So we're cool?"

William smiled and took it. "We're cool." Then he walked away.

After he left, Ulrich took a shaky breath and slid down against a tree. He thought for a long time.

_I've always wanted this…all I have to do is tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. William said she did…but he could be lying. This could be a trick to make her like him. I'm so confused…_

The happy couple on the other side of the courtyard were laughing together. Jeremie whispered something in Aelita's ear, and she grinned, the leaned over and kissed him. Then Jeremie grabbed her hand and they ran around the side of the building.

_Yumi and I could be like that, if only I have the courage to take a risk- just a small risk- the reward would be so huge…can I do it? _

Then he thought that of course William would be brave enough to do it- he had already done it, time and again!- and he needed to prove he was better than William. That settled it. Ulrich went inside.

Along the way he met Odd. "Hey Odd, if you see Yumi can you tell her to find me?"

"No need," Odd replied, "I know where Yumi is. She's in the woods. Have fun, Romeo." He grinned and walked away.

As Ulrich made his way through the trees, he thought about what he would say to Yumi. Then he though he heard Aelita say, "Just be natural, the words will come."

_I must be delusional,_ Ulrich though. _Still, it's good advice. _

"Be straightforward, or you might confuse here." Jeremie's voice said.

"No dumb jokes, Romeo." Odd's voice added.

_Like Odd can talk, _Ulrich thought with a grin.

"She's over there. Good luck." William had the final word.

He glimpsed Yumi alone in a clearing, staring at the sky. Ulrich walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Yumi looked up and smiled.

"No, not at all." Ulrich sat down next to her and leaned back against a tree. For awhile he was quiet, getting his thoughts in order. Finally, he was ready.

"Yumi…I want to talk to you about something. I know things have been complicated, especially recently, with- umm, William, and Sissi and things, but the point is…"

He faltered. _C'mon, it's now or never…_

"The point is…I really like you. As more than a friend. Ever since I met you, I've always felt that way. I just wondered if…well, now you know."

His mind was telling him to get the hell out of there, but his heart told him to stay. He followed his heart.

Finally, Yumi turned to him, and gave him a smile that made his heart pound.

"Oh, Ulrich."

_She doesn't love you, get out, get out now, what the hell are you waiting for, get out get out get OUT! _The voice in his head was whispering to him. Yet once again, his heart told him to stay.

"The truth is, I feel the same way. Ulrich, you need to know that I love you." She leaned in closer. "Once, on Lyoko, there was something we almost did, but not quite. Let's make up for lost time."

Ulrich leaned in closer too, until they were only a few inches apart.

"I love you so much Yumi." Ulrich whispered, before he closed the distance between them.

_Thanks, William. _Ulrich thought, hours later. He and Yumi were walking back to school, hand in hand. _You were right…Yumi does love me, just as much as I love her._ He sighed happily, and knew it had been worth the risk.

**Same old, same old…but sweet, I think. Okay I'm going to start a new one soon…about Aelita and Odd. Look for it!**


End file.
